A known process for ultrahigh purity silicon production, as recited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,749 (incorporated herein by reference), involves the upgrading of metallurgical grade silicon feedstock to an ultrahigh purity silicon powder product. The process for providing ultrahigh purity silicon involves three components, i.e., a hydrogenation subsection, a redistribution reactor and column subsection, and a silane pyrolysis and silicon powder consolidation subsection. The hydrogenation subsection involves the reaction of the metallurgical grade silicon feedstock (silicon with approximately 2% by weight of impurities such as Fe, Al, Ti) with silicon tetrachloride and hydrogen to produce an intermediate chlorosilane, e.g. trichlorosilane product; during such procedure, waste materials including many of the metallurgical impurities in the silicon feedstock are removed from the process in a chlorosilane waste stream. The trichlorosilane intermediate product passes as feedstock to the reactor and column section wherein a combination of reactors containing resin catalyst and distillation columns are utilized to upgrade the chlorosilane intermediate product to an ultrahigh purity silane product, and a recycle silicon tetrachloride stream which is utilized in the above-mentioned hydrogenation subsection. The final subsection of the process utilizes the ultrahigh purity silane obtained in the previous subsection to produce ultrahigh purity silicon product material; e.g., the ultrahigh purity silane material can be pyrolyzed utilizing homogeneous decomposition reaction of the silane in a free space type of reactor such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,749. Additional wastes are accumulated in the operation intermediate and final subsection and withdrawn from the process.